


Клёны Фэнчжоу

by tired_shark_witchie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/F, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_shark_witchie/pseuds/tired_shark_witchie
Summary: Се Яньсюэ - многообещающая студентка, по пути на столичный экзамен попавшая в страшную грозу. Она нашла приют в доме загадочной госпожи, чьего имени и лица никто не знает. Куда приведут Яньсюэ красные кленовые листья посреди весны?





	Клёны Фэнчжоу

Эту диковинную историю записала я, Сыту Цзэн, услышав от старой знакомой по фамилии Бай, которая в молодые годы (досл. «зелёные годы») была мне подругой, чтобы поесть и выпить (иносказ. собутыльница). Произошло это в годы Чжэньгуан правления императрицы Инян, в области Ян провинции Цзянбэй. В семье Се из города Линчжоу родилась девочка, которой даровали имя Яньсюэ.   
Росла девушка под строгим надзором матери и наставницы и к возрасту, когда подвязывают красный кушак (обычай для юных девушек стран Ши и Хэ, символизирует вступление во взрослую жизнь), Яньсюэ усвоила всё Шестикнижие и успешно сдала областной экзамен. Для девицы её ума не составило труда сдать и провинциальный экзамен, и старейшины семьи Се единогласно решили отправить Яньсюэ в столицу экзаменоваться на высшую степень цзиньши. Однако до столичного экзамена оставалось ещё больше двух лет, поэтому вскоре после Праздника Двойной Пятёрки мать Яньсюэ отправилась к учёной по фамилии Юй, что единственная обладала степенью цзиньши в области Ян, дабы смиренно просить об обучении своей дочери. Не сразу учёная Юй ответила согласием на мольбы чиновницы Се, но, воочию увидев таланты Яньсюэ, сменила гнев на милость. И так ещё полтора года прожила Яньсюэ под опекой своей семьи и в обучении у учёной Юй.   
Надо сказать, что несмотря на все свои таланты, характер у Яньсюэ был прескверный, из-за чего её бедный отец господин Ван часто хворал от беспокойства. Хотя и не ходила Яньсюэ по домам с певчишками, но рано пристрастилась к сливовому вину и гулянкам с подругами и часто нелестно отзывалась о чиновницах. Надеялась госпожа Се, что приструнит дочь строгая наставница Юй, да только девице упрёки в одно ухо влетают, в другое - вылетают, так и не исправилась.  
Полтора года минуло, как один миг, и вот настала пора Яньсюэ собираться в дальнюю дорогу - в столицу на экзамен. Снарядила госпожа Се дочери повозку, выдала ей еды в путь и сотню лянов серебра на дорожные расходы:  
\- Не вздумай деньги на выпивку да на певчишек тратить! Коль узнаю - столько палок всыплю, что год разогнуться не сможешь! - пригрозила дочери она.  
Се Яньсюэ почтительно поклонилась родителям и торопливо забралась в повозку. По дороге из города она нанесла последний визит наставнице Юй. Та сразу заметила красные глаза да нетвёрдую походку девицы, да промолчала, ибо понимала, что упреками уже ничего не добьёшься. Учёная Юй достала из рукава нефритовую подвеску в форме бамбука и дала её Яньсюэ:  
\- Да дарует тебе Наставница Десяти Тысяч Поколений удачи в учении.  
Яньсюэ тут же устыдилась своего вида и поспешила оказать своё почтение наставнице, дабы загладить свою оплошность. Ученая Юй всего лишь грустно улыбнулась и закачала головой:  
\- Ступай, и не забывай моих советов.  
В смятении покинула Яньсюэ поместье Юй, и скоро скрылась её маленькая повозка в зелёных холмах вокруг Линчжоу.  
На исходе первого дня Яньсюэ и сопровождавшая её служанка по прозвищу Сяохоу («обезьянка») остановились на постоялом дворе. Собралась в обеденном зале компания завсегдатаек водить разговоры да пить вино. Женщина во главе стола махнула рукой, приглашая Яньсюэ присоединиться к трапезе. Девушка с благодарностью приняла приглашение и села с краю стола.  
Расспросили подруги Яньсюэ, кто она да куда путь держит. Заслышав о том, что она студентка, подняла тост хозяйка:  
\- Пожелаем младшей сестрице удачи на экзамене! – и опрокинула в себя рюмку вина.  
За ней повторили и другие, Яньсюэ в том числе. Долго сидят подруги, всё больше горячатся да кричат: совсем красны стали их лица. Завела женщина в синей рубашке рассказ:  
\- Слышала я такую историю, сами решайте – верить мне или нет. Проезжала давече через Фэнчжоу моя родственница по пути в столицу, да разыгралась тогда погода не на шутку: клонились к самой земле деревья да грохотали молнии. Подгоняет сестрица повозку, только гроза всё злее да черней становится. Увидела вдалеке крышу усадьбы да припустила быстрее, дабы от дождя укрыться. Стучит в двери: выглянула оттуда госпожа в красном наряде и пригласила сестрицу внутрь на ночлег. Обрадовалась сестрица, уже и не надеялась найти себе пристанище на ночь. В усадьбе отчего-то тихо да пусто: ни одного слуги не видно. Провела хозяйка сестрицу в комнаты и удалилась к себе. Прилегла сестрица на подушку и тут же заснула. Что-то её разбудило в час Тигра (3-5 утра); больше не смогла она сомкнуть глаз. Вышла во двор сестрица подышать свежим воздухом, проветрить голову, и увидела, что хозяйка тоже не спит и сидит в кабинете при свете свеч. Подошла поближе и чуть не потеряла разум от ужаса: у тени хозяйки четыре лисьих хвоста, и все двигаются в такт мазкам кисти. Бросилась сестрица к воротам, едва растолкав возницу, и уехала, не дожидаясь рассвета, в одной исподней рубашке!  
Захохотали женщины и пропустили ещё по рюмочке вина. К часу Крысы (0-2 ночи) Яньсюэ уже не стояла на ногах, и пришлось бедной Сяохоу тащить хозяйку в комнату. Наутро снова пустились они в путь.  
Едет Яньсюэ в повозке и думает: «Сдам я экзамен, и что потом? Стану чиновницей, как моя мать? Потом обзаведусь семьёй, нарожаю детей, и на этом всё?». Глоток за глотком фляжка в рукаве девушки опустела, и пьяный, тяжелый сон навалился на голову Яньсюэ.   
Пьяные сны не отчётливее деревьев в тумане, и Яньсюэ замутило от буйства красок вокруг. Золотые, оранжевые, багряные деревья смешались в одно непонятное пятно, что вращалось всё быстрее и быстрее. Девушка почувствовала, что рядом кто-то есть и вытянула руку, чтобы коснуться этого человека, но ощущение тут же пропало. Чужой смех прозвучал прямо за спиной девушки.   
\- Нашла!  
Яньсюэ обернулась, но не увидела ничего, кроме красной вспышки где-то на краю зрения.   
Звуки грома пробудили девушку от тяжелого сна. Стенки повозки ходили ходуном от сильного ветра, а грохот дождя по деревянной крыше напоминал марш многотысячной армии. Вихрь распахнул хлипкие створки тележки, и запах грозы проник внутрь. Яньсюэ поспешила выглянуть наружу и обомлела от увиденного: небеса будто разверзлись, и не было видно дождю ни конца, ни края, словно снова грянул Великий Потоп.  
Вдалеке мелькнул проблеск огня. Одежда Яньсюэ уже промокла до ниточки, и она отдала приказ вознице следовать к свету. Сяохоу охотно прибрала поводья: кому охота мокнуть под проливным дождём?   
Скоро показались красные крыши усадьбы. У ворот Яньсюэ резко спрыгнула с повозки на землю и требовательно начала стучать по створкам. Из-за них выглянула служанка в тёмных одеждах.  
\- Кто вы? – спросила она.  
Яньсюэ немного подумала, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Я еду к своей тётке в Фэнчжоу погостить, но в такую погоду дороги совсем развезло…  
Служанка понятливо улыбнулась:  
\- Продолжать путь сейчас слишком опасно. Хозяйка будет рада принять вас как дорогих гостей.  
Яньсюэ и Сяохоу поспешили забраться под крышу. С их одежд ручьями стекала вода, собираясь в лужицы на полу, и Яньсюэ стало стыдно за свой внешний вид. Служанка заметила, что гостьи застыли без движения, и поторопила их:  
\- Госпожа, нет нужды беспокоиться, ванна и свежая одежда для вас уже готовы.  
Яньсюэ не оставалось больше ничего, как последовать за служанкой, Сяохоу опасливо озиралась по сторонам, идя за ней по пятам. Служанка провела путниц в просторную комнату, где за ширмой испускала пар лохань для мытья, а чистая и сухая одежда ждала своего часа на столике. Яньсюэ поинтересовалась у служанки:  
\- Не будет ли слишком грубо воспользоваться гостеприимством хозяйки, не поприветствовав её перед этим?  
\- Нет, ничуть, - отозвалась служанка, испарившись быстро и бесшумно, как тень.  
Яньсюэ приняла ванну и облачилась в чистую одежду. Как только она вышла из-за ширмы, тут же заметила роскошный ужин, разложенный на столе. Чего там только не было: и горячий бульон, и ароматное мясо, и изысканные закуски. Сяохоу горящими глазами смотрела на еду, не смея к ней прикоснуться.   
\- Откуда вся эта еда? – удивилась студентка.  
\- Это Ин-эр принесла, - сказала служанка.  
Яньсюэ усмехнулась: прозвище Ин-эр действительно ей подходит. (Ин-эр – тень) Она махнула широким рукавом, приглашая Сяохоу.  
\- Мы с тобой столько пережили, что ты мне стала ближе родной сестры. Не подобает мне есть самой, коли сестра не ест.  
Служанка склонилась в поклоне:  
\- Я не смею!  
\- Не пристало сестрам вести такие речи между собой. Садись, ешь.  
Сяохоу радостно приступила к трапезе вместе с Яньсюэ. Поев, студентка направилась к дверям в главные покои, дабы выразить почтение хозяйке усадьбы. Ин-эр возникла будто из ниоткуда и преградила ей путь.  
\- Ступайте отдыхать. Хозяйка примет вас в другой день.  
Яньсюэ вернулась в свои комнаты и легла спать. На следующее утро на столе уже был накрыт завтрак, и снова Ин-эр не пустила её к хозяйке. Обед и ужин в положенное время были накрыты в комнатах, где остановились путницы. Когда же Яньсюэ попросила у Ин-эр выпивки, она незамедлительно принесла две бутылки сливового вина. Аромат у этого вина был настолько дивный, что от одного запаха кружилась голова! Яньсюэ выпила обе бутылки, и с трудом доползла до кровати.   
Ливень беспрерывно лил уже несколько дней и не думал утихать, а гостеприимство хозяйки чуднОй усадьбы всё никак не истощалось, и Яньсюэ этим безнаказанно пользовалась, каждый вечер выпивая по паре бутылок чудесного сливового вина. Сяохоу поначалу радовалась изобилию еды, но скоро в её сердце поселилось сомнение: что станется с Яньсюэ, если она продолжит так пить? А как же экзамен?  
В один вечер терпение Сяохоу закончилось, и она с криками выгнала студентку из комнаты с выпивкой. Яньсюэ долго и злобно кричала, билась в закрытые двери, но служанка была непреклонна. Заскучав от безделья, Яньсюэ решила пройтись по веранде, пояском окружающей жилые помещения. Странное дело: хотя гроза и бушует высоко в небесах, внутри усадьбы тишь да гладь, да ещё и других людей, кроме Сяохоу и Ин-эр, нигде нет. Неужели у хозяйки столь роскошной усадьбы всего одна служанка?  
В своей прогулке Яньсюэ случайно набрела на кабинет, полный книг и принадлежностей для письма. Вспомнив об экзамене, она разозлилась до дрожи в руках и красноты в глазах и захотела разбить тушечницу. Но стоило ей взять её в руки, в глаза сразу бросилась искусная работа мастерицы, и Яньсюэ стало совестно портить столь замечательную вещь. Она вздохнула и поставила тушечницу на место. Её взгляд упал на лист клёна на угле стола. Откуда красные листья в весеннюю пору?  
Непонятный порыв поднялся в душе Яньсюэ. Растерев тушь и промокнув кисточку, студентка написала несколько иероглифов на листике. Перевернув же лист, она увидела ответ на своё послание. Яньсюэ потёрла свои глаза. И вправду, словно бы ответ на её слова, написанный чужой рукой!  
Девушка взяла другой листик и написала на нём одну из цитат Великой Наставницы. На другой стороне проступило высказывание Бессмертной Старухи, сказанное в ответ. Яньсюэ поверить не могла своим глазам: что, или кто, это было? Рука будто сама написала этот вопрос на листке. На обратной стороне появилось: «Меня зовут Сянгуй («ароматная корица»), и я не желаю тебе зла. А кто ты?»  
Девушка захотела продолжить свои расспросы, но поняла, что называть своё настоящее имя чему-то из потустороннего мира слишком опасно, поэтому назвалась Цинчжу («зелёный бамбук»). К её удивлению, общаться с Сянгуй оказалось очень интересно, и Яньсюэ чуть не забыла поужинать. Она покинула кабинет с грустью, собираясь вернуться на следующий день. Яньсюэ настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что даже не притронулась к выпивке, впервые за много дней.  
День за днём студентка ходила в тот кабинет разговаривать на языке листьев с Сянгуй, и сама не заметила, как пролетело множество ярких дней. Сяохоу, хоть и радовалась, что Яньсюэ почти не пила, но ощущала, что дней до экзамена оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Что сделает с ней госпожа Се, когда они вернутся в родное поместье? Сама же студентка не вспоминала об этом и беззаботно проводила дни и ночи.   
В калейдоскопе времени Яньсюэ совсем и не заметила, как Сянгуй стала ей самым близким существом на свете – её тень преследовала её в снах, отражениях, грёзах. В одном сновидении Сянгуй приняла облик госпожи в красном одеянии из истории, услышанной на постоялом дворе. Она хитро улыбалась, занеся кисть над листиком цвета вечерней зари. Но в тот момент, как Яньсюэ попыталась её достичь – она превращалась в струйку дыма на осеннем ветру.  
Девушка проливала слёзы долгими ночами, не в силах ничего сделать. Экзамен висел над её головой, как острый меч, лишая её покоя, но и покидать Сянгуй ей совсем не хотелось. Вдруг, как Яньсюэ ступит за ворота усадьбы, она развеется, как недолговечный мираж?  
Вечером студентка много выпила, пытаясь забыться. Снова во сне царствовала осень, и отчаянные крики птиц ранили сердце Яньсюэ. Сянгуй снова явилась ей в образе хозяйки в красном, но её лицо было отрешённым и печальным.   
\- Цинчжу, - наконец проронила она.  
Девушка встрепенулась, услышав ставшее уже привычным прозвище.  
Сянгуй продолжила после долгой, тяжёлой паузы:  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя есть дело. И ты должна довести его до конца.  
Где-то глубоко в сердце Яньсюэ уже понимала, что так и должно быть. Несмелые слова вспорхнули с её губ:  
\- А что ты?  
Сянгуй протянула руки к Яньсюэ:  
\- Я буду ждать.  
Яньсюэ проснулась со слезами на щеках.

Наутро Яньсюэ с Сяохоу собрались в путь. Они прибыли в столицу за считаные часы до экзамена, но молодая госпожа Се вовремя явилась к открытию ворот императорского града. И, хотя выпитое накануне сливовое вино не прошло бесследно, Яньсюэ смогла взять себя в руки и написала экзамен в двадцатке лучших.  
Вскоре Се Яньсюэ получила должность в Управлении Дворцовых Церемоний; на этом её карьерный рост только начался. Она стала одной из самых влиятельных чиновниц при дворе и принесла почёт своей семье на много поколений вперёд.  
Её ждало ещё много свершений впереди, но на свой тридцатый день рождения она бесследно пропала из своей усадьбы. В народе ходят предания о белой и красной лисицах, что встретились благодаря красным кленовым листьям, и с тех пор девушки и юноши в стране Ши дарят друг другу листья с написанными на них стихами в знак симпатии.


End file.
